<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Щелканье каналов by Walter_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392442">Щелканье каналов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K'>Walter_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Drake &amp; Elena Fisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Щелканье каналов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193503">Channel Surfing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy">Spindizzy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Самое странное в их отношениях, что у Нейтана всегда есть возможность видеть Елену в любой момент, когда только пожелает. Ну или вроде того. Когда не может уснуть, включает телек — и чаще всего, щелкая каналы, обязательно натыкается на какой-нибудь эпизод ее шоу. Открывает интернет — и пожалуйста, полная подборка для всех желающих.</p><p>Это странно.</p><p>Но в каком-то смысле приятно.</p><p>(И он никогда не расскажет ей, сколько раз засыпал под ее шоу — потому что нельзя взять и объяснить это так, чтобы выглядело как что-то именно приятное, а не полный бред.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>